Returned Love
by Lady Atalanta
Summary: *****UPDATED 1/28/03!!! PLEAZ READ COMPLETELY NEW CHAPTER 5!***** sorry, for those of you who read this story, forget the last chapter 5 and READ THIS NEW ONE!!! K/D ROMANCE!!
1. Kel

Love at Last

"Kel, hurry up!" Yuki yelled, exasperated, "The king is holding a ball at your honor and I'm going to make you the most gorgeous girl there, whether you like it or not! Stop stalling!"

"Yuki, are you out of your mind? The ball starts in more than 7 hours! We have plenty of time!" Keladry of Mindelan retorted. The 5'11" girl sighed. If I weren't so tall and looked prettier I might have a chance with Dom. He was all she was thinking of these days, after the defeat of Blayce the Gallan and King Maggot, who surrendered 6 months later. 

The now 19 year old girl didn't realize it, but she had turned into quite a beauty for the past 2 years. The sun gave her a beautiful tan and some golden hair streaks. And the fact that Kel always exercised gave her a body all girls would kill for, including a nice bosom. If she did go to balls, which she usually avoided, she'd find out that men would actually look at her a second time, Yuki thought, amused. 

After hours of poking and prodding, Yuki finally got Kel to put on her beautiful blue and silver dress and act like a lady. Next came her hair. While Yuki did her hair, she talked.

"So, is there any man you might fancy out there?" She asked mischievously, watching Kel turn a nice shade of crimson. "Because you won't believe how fun it is. Of course, I'm a married woman now, so I can't do that anymore, but come to think of it, I've never heard of it. Would you care to share?"

"Well…I…Yuki…no of course I won't…well-," Kel stammered.

"Spit it out, NOW"

"Fine. Believe it or not, my first major crush was your husband. I think I liked Meathead ever since my second year as a page. But when I was a squire, I met his cousin, Dom, who is by the way – so much cuter. So when I looked at Neal, I no longer felt that feeling I used to have with him. And instead, I think it jumped to Dom. Anyway, that was my second major crush. But then one midwinter, Cleon of Kennan kissed me. And we were together for a while. I don't know why, but I still feel the same about Dom. And Cleon is practically married, so we had to break it off. But, Yuki, the…the feeling with Dom, it's like you're in heaven, you're sleeping in clouds, angels singing softly into your ear. But at the same time, it's also pain just to see him and my knees go all weak. Is it…love? Well anyway, if it is, I won't have a chance. Like Meathead, he goes for the prettiest of girls, not a tomboy."

As Yuki and Kel talked they both didn't realize that in Neal's room next door, a certain blue eyed man was jumping with joy.


	2. Dom

"So Meathead, are you sure these clothes suit me?" Asked a tall, broad shouldered blue eyed young man.

Neal scowled. "Dom, if you weren't my cousin, I'd throw you out right now. Stop fussing! You look fine. So, who's the newest lady? I feel sorry for her already." Then he left his room before Dom could retort back.

Dom scowled back at Neal. I have to dress nicely for her, he thought. Tonight he would proclaim is love for her. I have to make this special for… 

Was that Kel's voice and Meathead's wife next door? Dom leaned closer to the wall. Ahh, yes it is Kel. His Kel. His most beautiful yet deadly love in the entire realm. He had fallen in love with her ever since he saw her tilting when he was new to the King's Own. And thanks to her he won a fine meal at the Jugged Hare. 

"of Kennan kissed me. And we were together…"

Dom froze and cursed himself in several different languages. Of course Kel had a lover. She's been surrounded by men for the past 9 years!

"feeling with Dom, it's like you're in heaven, you're sleeping in clouds, angels singing softly into your ear. But at the same time, it's also pain just to see him and my knees go all weak. Is it…love? Well anyway…"

Domitan of Masbolle jumped on Neal's bed, barely breaking it and silently said sorry to himself for cursing.


	3. Preparations and the Ball

HEYYYYYYYYYYY! I'M BACK! For all of you guyz who read Lady Knight, what did you think of it? I think it was great and I'm reading it for the third time. (yes I'm obsessed.) Don't you agree there's a lack of romance? Actually, who do you think Kel should end up with? Please tell me in your 'wink' REVIEW! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki watched, amused, as Kel stared and admired herself, awed. The girl looked almost like a princess. With hair done up with jewels and a few locks to caress her shoulders, and a completely strapless low neckline gown the lady knight could rival most of the court ladies. The dress had caused quite an uproar between Kel and Yuki. It revealed a woman's chest a lot and had a high and uncomfortable neckline. Kel finally agreed when Yuki pushed her in front of a mirror to see for herself.

The older girl suddenly brightened and said, "Earbobs!" 

"Wha – No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kel said, horrified.

"Fine," Yuki said, sighing, lowering her hand that held the needle. Then all of the sudden the Yamani pounced and then examined the bleeding hole in Kel's ear. "Well, what do you think? Very neat huh? Kel?"

"Hey, what, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YUKIMI NOH DAIOMORU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! OWWWWWWWWW!"

The next few minutes sounded like, according to people walking outside, a brief cartoon catfight.

Time for the Ball!!!!!

"Lady Knight Sir Keladry of Mindelan!" the Herald announced. The guests at the ball turned and looked. What they found was a surprise. Is this the tomboy who had commanded Haven and Killed Blayce the Gallan? She actually looks like a lady!

Kel blushed for she knew every pair of eyes were on her. She walked down the steps and towards Raoul of Goldenlake. Raoul smiled. Kel was like a daughter to him, and he knew her well. The knight commander caught her sitting under the stars, daydreaming and muttering something about Dom.

"Gonna break a few hearts this evening, Kel, especially a blue eyed sergeant of mine?" He teased.

Kel blushed even harder. "Sir-,"

"It's Raoul," The bachelor said, "And you look very nice in that dress. I'm sure Dom would like it." And then he left to get a drink.

Dom stood, watching the jewel of the court, his jewel. He was thinking of ways to approach Kel.

"_Ah, you are a true rose, beautiful and deadly_-," no, he sounded like some sort of love struck poet. How about something simple.

"_Would you care to dance milady_?"

"You mean, me? Why of course I'd love to!" A short brunette standing behind him led him to the dance floor. Dom helplessly followed.

Kel watched helplessly as her crush flirted at a gorgeous brunette. She herself was crowded by men, most she knew from the North. A few wanted to dance, but most teased her that since she was both pretty and surrounded by men, most likely one night she would find one in her bed. _All of them know I can let them get away for saying insubordinate things_, she thought. Hours had already passed and she only saw glimpses of Dom. _He doesn't even feel for you in the first place, so stop brooding_, she told herself. The remarks the men made were getting out of hand. Kel excused herself and began to walk across the dance floor to go home. She didn't know that someone was coming her way.

Dom sighed as the 11th lady he was dancing with babbled about lip rouge. _This is getting out of hand_, he thought. _I need to get to Kel_. After the dance ended Dom briskly walked toward the dance floor to look for Kel. He ignored the other ladies that came to him. Then he suddenly froze Kel was walking towards him! Quick, he thought, make something up so I don't sound like I've been waiting for this for the last 4 years.

__

Oh look! There's Dom! Kel thought. _Quick, make something up so I don't sound like I've been waiting for this for the last 4 years._

They both gently (but purposely) collided with each other.

"Uh, oh, hi Dom!"

"Um, Kel, hey, eh," 

"Would you like to dance?" Both said together. Unfortunately their act was not very good. They smiled sheepishly.

"You've been practicing haven't you?"

"Yeah, well, eh, so have you!"

"You do realize how silly we sound don't you?"

Dom led Kel to the center of the dance floor. The music was slow and romantic. They gazed at each other, each with a sparkle in their eyes. _He feels the same way about me_! Kel thought giddily. Beat after beat she felt her body closer to Dom's, his intense eyes on her's.

"Wow, Kel, has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

Kel grinned. "Not today."

"Has anyone told you that I'm about to _kiss_ you?"

This time the Kel met her hazel eyes with his blue ones. Dom slowly lifted her chin up and slightly lowered his head. Kel involuntarily closed her eyes as she felt his mouth gently meet her's. Their first kiss was hesitant but nice. But Kel wanted more. Dom had the same feeling. The girl wrapped her hands around the man's neck and he put his around her waist, closing the gap between them. Their kiss became more passionate, and more hard. Kel's tongue shyly opened Dom's mouth, where it was welcomed by his own. The music and dance already stopped. Everyone in the ballroom was quiet, all eyes on the couple in the center. At the corner of her eye Kel could see Lord Wyldon and Raoul smiling, Cleon of Kennan scowling, and her peers especially Owen grinning like clowns. But she didn't care. The only things on their minds were each other, their bodies, and kissing.


	4. Suprises!

Kel was in heaven. Her lips were still locked on Dom's and kissing felt so good. It was different from Cleon's kisses, for with Cleon she didn't feel pain and pleasure, lighting and fireworks. True love? Definitely. They came up for air. She looked at Dom, then blushed.

"How about a walk in the gardens?" He suggested, voice hoarse.

As they walked by the endless rows of red roses, Kel asked, "I take it the feeling's mutual?"

Dom grinned. "I had a crush on you even before I met you. Perhaps I had a crush on you through Meathead's letters."

"We are going to give those court ladies a lot to talk about, you know."

"Then let them talk."

They kissed again. This time with no hesitation and more passionate.

"I love you Dom."

"I love you too Kel."

After more walking, talking, and kissing in the garden, Kel got sleepy and decided to go to sleep. Dom walked her to her bedroom, closed the door, and didn't come out that night.

It had been weeks since the scene at the ball. Tortall had a peace treaty with Scanra and Tusaine caused a little trouble, but neither Kel nor Dom were sent away for patrol duty. They were now passionate lovers, day and night.

"Dom? My monthlies haven't come for a month now." she said. Dom's face began to pale. "No I'm not pregnant, I can't be. I have a charm, remember? I'm going to Alanna's to check up."

"Kel! Don't scare me like that! Can I go with you? I haven't seen Alanna in a long time."

"Sure let's go."

"Hi Alanna!"

"Hi Kel, Dom! Congratulations! That ball scene was beautiful! Ahh, to be young and in love…"

The young couple blushed.

"Alanna, can you check up on me? Cause my monthlies haven't come for more than a month now but I'm not pregnant" She blushed furiously. "I have the charm."

"Hmm," Alanna's purple magic enveloped Kel. "Kel, how long have you had this charm?" She asked sharply.

"About three years, why?"

"Kel, you didn't know that charms expire every 2 years?"

Both Dom and Kel froze. "I'm not pregnant am I?" she asked weakly.

"You are Kel, you should be happy. Congrats!"

Dom looked as if she was about to faint. Kel looked as if she saw Blayce and Stenmun again.

"No, not a baby," she whispered, eyes full of shock and horror.

"And uh, Kel," Alanna's magic checked something again. "It's not _a_ baby. It's _five_ babies. Quintuplets." The older woman said hesitantly.

"_FIVE?"_ This time Kel fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee, Hee, aren't I evil? Kel is pregnant with five babies. Quints! Sorry I'm not trying to ruin her life or anything. But I told you I'm going to have a plot. Please REVIEW to tell me how you want the quints to end up!

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!


	5. NEW CHAPPIE 5! PLEASE READ!

This is not the original chappie 5. Its a completely different second version to fit with my plot. Happy Reading!  
  
  
  
She woke up in her bed to see Dom's worried face.   
  
"Kel, are you okay?"  
  
"yes, I am" Then she smiled bitterly, remembering the recent news. "actually, not really"  
  
Both were quiet for what seemed like hours, both not knowing what to say. It was Dom who finally spoke up.  
  
"We...we are going to have to get married."  
  
Kel, who wasn't very bright when she first wakes up, asked why.  
  
Dom blushed. "well, you know, now that you are pregnant and all?"  
  
"What does that have to do with marriage? A lot of people are not married and they have a child." Kel was curious what reasons Dom had in mind.  
  
"Those aren't respectable people! If we don't marry then your honor and reputation will be ruined, Kel!" Now Dom was getting frustrated. "It's very obvious! Then you'd be called a harlot and everything else conservatives say and not to mention my honor would be ruined!"  
  
" Oh, so you mean, you are marrying me for the sake of your honor?" Kel was starting to get angry.  
  
" No, well yes, but..." Kel's anger flared up again. " No, no, its just that-"  
  
" You just want to protect your damn ego, that why" She was furious.  
  
" Stop yelling Kel! Do you want everyone to here? Can't you see I want to marry you?"  
  
" No Dom, you only want to marry me because I'm carrying your five children."  
  
Dom couldn't find the right words. " Don't we love each other?"  
  
" No Dom. Do you even know what love means? I don't." And with that Kel walked sadly and agrily out the room, leaving her ex-lover standing helpless, wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
  
  
Sorry People for changing everything and keep you waiting for like, four months! Thanks to all those who reviewed! And sorry for making Kel and Dom fight. It's essential for the plot, which is really cool. Don't worry, they'll get back together again! ***gasps*** oops, did I actually say that??   
  
  
Darkdracon- what happened to Rekindled! Hurry up!! Your last chappie was such a heartbreaker!!! When will Kel make her decision? And what happened to the Kel-slaps-Dante thing???  
Everybody review DarkDracon's story REKINDLED because it is really really good but it hasn't been uploaded for, like and month and so review her story and tell her to HURRY UP!!!  
The day she updates is when I'll update!!!  
  
  
Tiffie, you are by far the dirtiest virgin in school!! Okay guys, this is her:  
Tiff: What does a constipated mathematician do??  
Me: don't tell me  
Tiff: HE GIVES HIS PENCIL A WORKOUT!   
Ugggh, Tiff, let the joke go! 


	6. PLEASE IGNORE THIS AN

You guys, this is actually not a chappie, it's an a/n sorry, but pleaz read!!

There is a number of you who want a wedding scene like **Snow*flake** or **Cami** or something. Sorry but I already did a lot a fluff and I might have an actual plot behind this story that I'm working my butt off on. So if you really want a Kel/Dom wedding scene (I suck at wedding scenes, another reason I don't want to do it) write one up yourself. Hey why not make it a challenge!!! You can post it saying it answers to chappie 6 of Returned Love or email me at **Princess_lady_alalanta@yahoo.com** and I'll post it, under your name of course. If you have wedding ideas, email or review!!


	7. Chapter 7 THIS IS IN HONOR OF LIA'S BDAY...

Hi everyone! If you just jumped here without reading Chapter 5, then go read that chappie because it is COMPLETELY CHANGED.  
  
I am updating in honor of my best friend Lia's birthday! This is part of her B-day gift. So everyone, let's sing Happy Birthday to Lia!  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LIA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!  
  
Now, on with the story, and remember, review and say Happy Birthday to Lia!  
It had been 3 days since the last time Kel talked to Dom. 3 days. She wanted to stay strong, but she needed him. At night she cried out for him in her sleep. Dom wasn't doing so well either. He was trying to avoid flirting girls who, when they saw him without Kel, chased after him. To make the matter worse, one of the girls, Lady Neggain, tried to get him alone and kiss him in a corner next to Kel's quarters. When Kel came out and closed the door she saw Dom practically hug Lady Neggain. ( He was really trying to get rid of her by pushing her arms away.) Kel put on her lump expression, stood there for a second, then quickly walked away.  
  
Let it go Kel, she thought, he is not worth it. No man is worth it. They only say they love you for sex. That's it. Then why do I feel so bad? Oh yes, I remember, she thought dryly. I'm carrying five of his children.  
  
She had no idea why she was going in the cafeteria when she wasn't even hungry. She was about to leave when the king stepped up into the dais. Since it was considered rude if you left when the king was presenting himself, she sat next to Neal and as far away from Dom as possible.  
  
"My lords and ladies," the Jonathan announced, "It seems like the war with Scanra is not over yet." There were gasps and murmurs throughout the hall.  
  
" From our spies it seems that King Maggur has acquired something new and powerful that can destroy in horrendous amounts. Scanra is planning for something, but that was all our sources could find. Yesterday our northwestern border was attacked. The living quarters of the squad on border patrol was burned, completely destroyed. We do not think there are any survivors. King Maggur completely denies this, and said he had no idea. He also said he would allow a group of 20 men to search Scanra if I would like and will assure them safety. After much thinking I have decided to send in the 20 men."  
  
Now there were even more gasps and murmurs. Some even protested. The king continued. " Now Maggur knows not to destroy 20 Tortallian men or else the Yamanis, Gallans, and Sarainians will ally with us and atack Scanra. Domitan of Masbolle, gather 19 of your men and get ready to leave day after tomorrow. Oh, yes, and Keladry of Mindelan, please report to me after lunch."  
  
Kel stood numb. War with Scanra not over? How could that be possible? Maggur was helpless without his killing machines. She sighed. Her problems were getting bigger and bigger. At least Dom wouldn't be here to distract her. Then she remembered the King's words. He had asked to see her. What did he want now?  
Okay, you know what, that really depressed me and it was a lame cliffhanger, but whatever, REVIEW!!!!  
  
And HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIA! 


End file.
